Payback II
by ReversedSam
Summary: Sara gets some revenge.... Fmmeslash, run away now if that ain't your thing.


**Disclaimers: They're not mine, but I promise I'll have them back by midnight.**

**A/N: All mistakes and British spellings are mine.**

**I figured I'd read too much angst lately. So anyone up for some fun?**

**I started this ages ago and totally forgot about it. Anyone who's read 'Payback' will see it's only fair that Sara gets some revenge.**

* * *

**Payback II**

Damn I'm bored. Shift finished thirty minutes ago and I'm still here. I wouldn't mind if I was working. Trust Grissom to insist we attend a meeting on statistics. Yes it's relevant to our job but since this meeting is based on information Catherine and I collected for him, I really don't know why we have to be here. Plus, he's printed out a copy for each of us to keep. The same copy he has in his hand and is reading from right now. Then again, this is Grissom we're talking about. Thorough is his middle name.

I glance at Catherine, she looks about as interested as I feel, but she's a lot better at acting absorbed than I am. I get restless when I'm bored. Nick and Greg actually seem to be paying attention but I'm pretty sure Warrick has fallen asleep.

I ponder for a second how to relieve my boredom until I glance at Catherine once more. Smiling to myself, I decide teasing my girlfriend a little will do nicely. Plus, I owe her for the little incident in the lay out room last week.

Thankfully we chose to sit at the back of the break room on the sofa. The guys are closer to the front so I figure I'll whisper. That way they can't hear me and even if they do, they'll probably assume I'm talking about whatever it is Grissom is writing about on the huge white board he's set up at the front of the room.

Turning my head a little I lean in and whisper. "Have I told you how sexy you look today? I love this top on you."

I watch the smile make its way to her face. She loves it when I compliment her. She always has done.

"Thank you." She whispers back.

I stay quiet for a minute, letting her think that was all I'm going to say. And checking nobody heard me talking. Just when she starts concentrating again I lean back in. "I really want to kiss you right now.

I watch her eyes dart from the front of the room, to me, then back again. She doesn't reply, just reaches over and takes my hand. I lace our fingers together and start running my thumb across the back of her hand.

Waiting until she looks down at our joined hands, knowing I have her attention now, I lean in once more. "If we'd have left work on time, you'd be naked beneath me by now."

Her grip on my hand tightens and she bites her bottom lip. Now that is sexy. This is definitely helping with the boredom.

Deciding not to give her a chance to compose herself I continue with my onslaught. "I give you two minutes before I have you moaning my name. We probably won't even make it to the bedroom."

She turns to look at me. Shrugging my shoulders I give her my best innocent look and whisper. "What?" When she shoots me a warning look.

A second later she returns her attention to the front of the room, no doubt assuming her warning look has done the trick. Oh how wrong she is. I wait until she thinks she's safe before leaning over once more.

"Would you like to know what I plan to do to you once I get you home?"

This time she decides to try and ignore me. Keeping her gaze to the front of the room. I bite my lip to stifle a giggle. It's amusing that she thinks that tactic will work. She should know me better than that. She knows determination is not something I lack. So I'm not about to give up. All this means is I'll have to turn up the heat a little. And unfortunately for her, I know exactly what buttons to press.

I move a little closer to her, save having to lean in every time I want to talk.

"I'll take your silence as a yes." Pausing for a second to see her reaction. She's still trying to ignore me. Well, if that's how she wants it... "I'm going to take you up against the door, the second we get in the house." Her grip on my hand tightens slightly, but she's still trying not to react. "Think about it. Me, on my knees in front of you, your hands in my hair, your leg over my shoulder as I tongue your..."

"Sorry, Gil, can you repeat that please?" She almost shouts, her voice slightly strangled. Clearing her throat as she finishes speaking. I bite my lip again to stop myself laughing. This is just too funny. I know she's going to kill me for this but the look on her face is priceless. Definitely worth whatever it'll cost me later.

Grissom gives her a slightly confused look but repeats the sentence anyway. She thanks him then settles herself back in the chair.

I'm once again treated to a warning look, only this time she's turned it up a notch. Under any other circumstances I'd be giving up the instant that look came my way. But I don't think I've fully repaid her for last week yet.

After shooting me a death glare she takes her hand from mine and crosses her arms. Her eyes are firmly locked on Grissom, she's looking very determined right now. Pity for her that I'm not done yet.

Settling myself next to her again, leaning closer still, keeping my voice just high enough for her to hear. "I've changed my mind. Taking you against the door is fun, but you know I love when you straddle me." I pause, not for her sake, but for mine. I suddenly have a vivid image of her straddling me and the room seems to be considerably warmer all of a sudden. I take a breath before continuing. "I want you naked, straddling my hips. So I get to watch you bite down on your lip as my fingers slip inside you, get to see your hips move and your back arch as you ride me."

I cough, needing to clear my suddenly dry throat. It seems my plan is working though because her eyes are wide, pupils dilated and her breathing has definitely picked up speed. It's always turned her on when I talk like this, I just never realised how much until right now. Of course it's backfiring slightly because I'm more than a little affected by the images dancing about in my head.

I shift myself so there's space between us again. For my sake as much as hers. Still, I think I'll push it just a little more. Leaning over one last time, making sure my voice is still barely above a whisper. I husk into her ear. "I am so wet for you right now." I know that never fails to get to her.

My words have an immediate affect, her breath catches, eyes momentarily close as she bites her bottom lip hard.

A second later she stands up; everyone turns to look at her. "I don't feel so good, I'm gonna head home." She states, then heads out the door without another word.

All eyes turn to me when she leaves, as if I have some magical explanation. Well, I do, but not one I'm about to share.

"Would you like to go check on her?" Grissom asks. "We're almost done here anyway."

I'm up and almost out the door before he's finished his sentence. "Thanks, I'll see you guys tomorrow." I throw over my shoulder.

I find Catherine in the toilets, splashing cold water on her face and I don't even try to hide the huge grin on my face.

"Feeling a little hot baby?" I ask, getting her attention.

When she turns to face me, I don't see the fully fledged 'pissed off' look I thought I'd get.

She stalks towards me, eyebrow raised, sly grin in full force. I suddenly feel like a deer in the headlights. This is not the reaction I was expecting.

"As a matter of fact, I am feeling a little warm." She intones as she stops in front of me. "Any ideas why that could be?"

I shake my head. Feigning innocence I reply. "None at all."

"No? I didn't think you would."

"Maybe you're coming down with something." I offer. Trying to hide my smirk.

Her eyes start slowly drifting down my body, lingering in all of her favourite places. She steps in and traps me between her body and the wall.

Okay Sara, think fast. She's about to turn this around and I can't let that happen. This is about me paying her back for last week. Not me proving yet again how whipped this woman has me.

Before she gets the chance to make her move I reverse our positions. Leaving her trapped between me and the wall. She smirks, probably thinking I'm about to give in. Instead I lower my mouth to her ear and husk. "I'd hate for you to burn up any more. When we get home, I probably shouldn't touch you. Maybe you should just watch."

I hear her gasp. Her eyes flicker to the nearby toilet cubicles, then back to me. And I chuckle as I realise what she's thinking. She never was very patient.

"I know what you're thinking." I continue. "Quickies are fun. But I think we should wait until we get home. I promise to make it worth your while."

A shiver runs down my back as the look in her eyes changes. Pure lust. That's the only way I can think to describe it. I've seen it a few times before. And I've usually ended up completely boneless and barely conscious.

I'm about to carry on talking but I find myself being thoroughly kissed instead. I'd protest, really I would, but that would mean I'd have to stop kissing her. Not something any sane person would do.

I hear myself moan, low in my throat, as she gently bites my bottom lip, only to sooth it with her tongue moments later.

Seemingly happy with her victory Catherine pulls back. Laughing lightly as I try to kiss her again.

She leans in to my ear as she pushes us both away from the wall.

"How will you make it worth my while? You'll be tied to the bed."

As I gasp she turns and walks away. Leaving me to stare after her.

Damn. She's good.

So it's official, I'm well and truly whipped.

* * *

**Thanks for reading,**

**You know how much I love reviews right?**

**Sam**


End file.
